Do you believe in Fate?
by Bry-zeer11
Summary: What would have happened if Bella never moved to Forks, would fate still bring her and Edward together? -sorry NOT good at summaries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Blood Lust

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

What if Bella never moved to Forks, would fate still bring her and Edward together???

* * * *

**Bella's POV:**

_I can't believe she actually trusts me on my own for so long _I thought as I waved goodbye to my mom and Phil. They were headed to Florida for his spring training and I got to stay in Phoenix instead of moving all the way to Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie, I was so happy that I dodged that bullet. After the car was out of sight I walked back into the house and made myself some dinner and then watched some TV. Already, I felt scared and alone, with the unbearable silence and the very eerie darkness. _What are you doing Bella; you told Renee that you'd be fine. Come on toughen up you chicken _I thought as I was walking to my room getting ready for bed.

It was weird waking up to an empty house, again the loneliness hit me. After I ate breakfast I went outside and got in Renee's car, which I guess was now mine, and hurried to school. I hated school in general, but going to a school where there's about 3,000 students really sucks, especially for someone like me, an outsider. As I walked through the halls I felt invisible, I got pushed and shoved and stepped on. Then, since I didn't have anyone to socialize with I went to homeroom and waited for the bell to ring. Soon students whom I've known since kindergarten piled into the classroom.

"Bella Swan, you're wanted in the main office." Mr. Burkes yelled.

"Who's Bella Swan?" Kaelyn Swimmer asked, oblivious to the fact I was sitting not two seats away.

"Do we even have a Bella in our grade?" Drake Smiler asked in a non-sarcastic tone. _Was I really that invisible?_

"Okay, Mr. Burkes thanks." I said rising from my seat and looking at the confused faces of my peers. _Oh mi gosh they honestly had no idea who I was. _But I really shouldn't have been that surprised, I mean when was the last time I actually talked to any of them, umm never. So there I was walking to the main office of a school I've been attending since the first grade and probably not one student here knows I exist. I finally get to the office without crying, it took a lot, but I didn't shed one tear.

"Bella Swan?" The secretary asked politely.

"Yes." I said.

"Mrs. Williams, our guidance counselor wants to speak with you in her office."

"Okay thanks." I say, with a fake smile. _Why do I need to see a guidance counselor? _

"Isabella, please, please sit." Mrs. Williams says a bit too perky.

"It's just Bella." I say shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She pauses to look at what I'm guessing is my record "well, Bella I heard that you're living by yourself now." _How in the world did this woman find this out?_

"Yes." I say unsure of what she's getting at.

"And how does that make you feel? Abandoned? Unloved? Worthless?-"

"Wow, wow, wow. It's not like my mom left me on a door step or something; she'll be back in like 3 months. And all I'm feeling right now is, alone." I say walking out of her office and then before I know it I'm walking out of the main entrance and to my car with tears streaming down my face. _What was I doing?_ But before my mind could catch up with my body I was driving down the freeway towards an old national park that had this mountain that my mom and I used to "try to hike". _Why was I going there?_

**Edward's POV:**

_Too sunny, no school today_ I thought as I peered out the window at the bright, blue sky I couldn't help but smile. After, decades and decades of repeating high school it gets a little ridiculous so it was always fun to skip every now and then. _I might as well go hunting, there's nothing better to do._

"Emmet?" I asked wondering where my brother could have gone.

"Yes?" Emmet said walking down the stairs.

"Would you like to come hunting with me?" I asked.

"Sure, what's on the menu?" Emmet answered with a smirk.

"I'm thinking mountain lion." I said as we walked towards the woods "and you know where the best mountain lions are right?"

"To Phoenix!" Emmet said charging into the forest. I didn't even take me a second to catch up with him; I was the fastest runner of the family. "So why the sudden urge for some mountain lion?" Emmet asked as the forest flashed by.

"I don't really know, just a craving." I joked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could go for a grizzly right now." Emmet says.

_Only a few more hours _I thought as we soon reached the Washington, Oregon border.

Within two more hours we reached our destination. We were at an abandoned national park in the middle of Phoenix that was infested with mountain lions. But before we made our way out of the brushes, I saw her. A girl of medium height, extremely pale for someone living in Phoenix, with brown hair, and these deep brown eyes that showed her every emotion, right now she looked sad and irritated. But as I stared at this mystery girl, something came over me, her smell. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, with every breathe I took, the thirstier I became. Suddenly I wasn't the good vampire I pretended to be, my instincts overcame me, I was ready to pounce. But before I could anything that I would deeply regret, Emmet had his arms around me, holding me back. I fought back with all my strength, I thrashed and growled and tried so hard to break from his strong hold grip. But all that was going through my head was _KILL HER!_

"Edward, Edward relax." Emmet whispered trying to calm me down and let me gain control. But it was hopeless; I never wanted anyone else's blood as much as I wanted hers.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**CHAPTER 2:**

What if Bella never moved to Forks, would fate still bring her and Edward together???

* * * *

**Bella's POV:**

The park was more abandoned then I remembered, in fact it probably was abandoned, considering I was the only one there. It was scary being there by myself, I mean if a mass murder killed me no one would even know, but still against my better judgment I began to climb up the mountain. The walk wasn't at all peaceful; I tried to clear my head, but I had too many things rattling around in there, from Renee, to the guidance counselor, and even wondering about if I had moved to Forks. But then as I was rounding a corner, I heard a noise that interrupted my thoughts, coming from up ahead. It sounded like a faint growl, _Oh mi gosh it's a mountain lion_ I thought as I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the bush. If I continued walking would it stalk me and then kill me or if I ran would it chase after me and then kill me when I would eventually trip and fall. _What do I do?_ That single sentence was the only thing on my mind right now.

**Edward's POV: **

_What is she waiting for, run girl, run! _I thought as I tried to control myself. But this brown eyed girl was not running away like she should be, she seemed so conflicted just standing there. Then, I realized that I had no idea what she was thinking, _I can't read her mind_ I thought in horror, this made me even angrier. But as I glared at this helpless girl, she seemed to be doing the same and even though I knew she couldn't see me, those beautiful brown eyes appeared to be staring into mine. With one look I was hooked, I no longer had the desire to kill her - although I still wanted her blood - right now I just wanted to know her, everything about her. I then regained control over myself and decided to approach her, forgetting all about the sunlight and the fact that this was completely and totally reckless of me.

**Bella's POV: **

I still didn't move, but then all of a sudden with a blast of intuition I decided to run. But right as I turned around and began my sprint, I ran to what seemed a rock and fell backwards onto my butt. As I looked up the 'rock' I was astonished to see an amazingly beautiful boy with skin paler than mine, reddish-brown hair that was in disarray, and dark black eyes. He looked like an angel; he even had a slight sparkle to him, which at the time I thought was nothing. I must have looked like I was in shock. I knew I should have been afraid that this random stranger had just been standing behind me, but he just seemed so not like the killing type.

"Are you okay?" he asked extending out a hand, that I gladly took and was surprised to find it extremely cold.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I lied "I just thought I heard something in the bush and was about to run for it."

"Yes, you really should be careful, this park was abandoned years ago due to mountain lion over population." he said. Even his voice was the most beautiful one I've ever heard.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said blushing furiously now.

"Yes well, I should get going." he said turning around and walking away. I ran to keep up with him.

"What's your name?" I asked surprised by my sudden lack of shyness.

"Edward." he answered without emotion. For some reason he seemed like he was in pain or something, it was weird.

"Oh, well I'm Bella." I said as we approached the parking lot.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I very much hope we will see each other again." Edward answered with a crooked smile that made my heart melt, then he began walking in the opposite direction, but there were no other vehicles in the lot.

"What were you doing up there?" I asked curiously, a little frightened.

"I could ask you the same question." he yelled still walking away from me. I didn't pester Edward anymore. I barely knew him, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Who was this Edward person?_

**Edward's POV:**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmet hissed as I made my way back to the bush we had been hiding in.

"Nothing, I don't know why I even talked to her." I answered, but I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation, about her, about my brown eyed Bella.

"You could have ruined everything." Emmet said as we began our hunt.

"I know and I'm very sorry, please don't speak of this to the others." I pleaded.

"Whatever. But tell me one thing, how didn't you kill her?" he asked generally astounded.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I guess it was all about self control." I answered, but the true reason as to why I didn't kill Bella, was still I mystery I wasn't sure if I wanted to uncover.

The rest of the hunting trip was silent. As Emmet and I were running back home, I saw her again. This time she was driving on the freeway probably going back to her home. Again something came over me but it wasn't the urge to kill Bella, it was the urge to follow her and keep her from harm. _What are you doing Edward, she's a human, and you're a vampire. _I thought as I suddenly began to run behind the car making sure Bella couldn't see me.

"Edward, get back here!" Emmet growled. But I ignored him and continued to follow Bella until she stopped in front of a house, apparently hers, and walked inside. As I lurked outside the house, I began to realize that she lived alone. Did she live a hard life? Was she sad and lonely? All these questions were going through my head, I wanted Bella to be safe, no I needed her to be safe. Soon I remembered that I had to go back to Forks, so I sadly started running at top speed away from her. I knew it was crazy and it was totally absurd, but I loved my brown eyed Bella, truly love at first sight. I just hope she doesn't feel the same way.

**Bella's POV:**

As I laid in my bed trying to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and his angelic features. I had to find out exactly who he was, because I am in love with him. As crazy may seem I'm in love with Edward, a person I met just a few hours ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Bella's POV:**

"One month." I sighed to myself as I looked at the calendar, it had been one month to this day that I first saw Edward. The sad thing was I haven't seen him since that day. His face was burned into my brain, those black eyes haunted my from day to day. I sometimes even went to the abandoned park every now and then with hopes that I will see him again, but those hopes come to a tragic end. Sometimes I think he may have been just a dream, and I'm still not 100% sure he's real.

**Edward's POV: **

"One month." I sighed to myself as I looked at my cell phone's calendar, it had been one month to this day that I first saw my brown-eyed Bella. There were so many times that I drove to airport, about to get on a plane to Phoenix, but I had to stop myself. Even though I loved her and knew in my heart that I would never hurt her, I would still be putting her in danger if I choose to be with her. But right now I choose to be reckless and selfish, as I once again drove to the airport, but this time actually getting on a plane. As I got off the exit I received a call from Carlisle. "Hello?" I answered immediately.

"Son, what do you think you're doing?"

"I know that this is wrong, and that you won't approve, but I need her." I finally admitted to him and myself.

"I understand the desperate need for a companion more than anybody, but she's human correct?"

"Yes." I said in defeat.

"And she obviously doesn't know what we are."

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"And how long have you known her?" Carlisle said.

"I met her once and we had one small conversation, but you don't understand how I-"

"No I do." Carlisle interrupted

"What?" I said confused.

"I completely understand and that's why I want to let you know that Esme and I fully support you."

"And the others?"

"They'll come around. But please be very careful with what you're doing."

"I will and thank you so much, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, son." I then hung up the phone and pulled into the airport parking lot, then ran towards the doors and waited in line hoping the next flight would be soon. "One first-class ticket to Phoenix please." I said I approached the front of the line.

"Of course." The woman behind the counter , I sat down and waited for my flight to begin boarding, it was only three hours until I would see Bella again.

**Bella's POV:**

The whole afternoon I sulked around, thinking of Edward and how I longed to see his face and hear his musical voice. Then, the phone rang and I rushed to answer it, hoping to get my mind off things. "Hello?" I said unemotionally.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" Renee said all too cheerful.

"Oh hey mom, no nothings wrong, I'm just bored I guess."

"Well, do you want me to come home?" I could here the reluctance in her voice.

"No mom, it's fine." I lied.

"Okay well I got to go, Phil's got a game, but I'll call again tonight. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I said and then hung up the phone. I then began walking around my house looking for something to do. Nothing good was on TV, I had read all the books that were in the truck in my room, my homework was finished, and I had absolutely no friends to hang out with. So then I decided I would go for a walk around the neighborhood. But right when was opening the door to go outside someone was about to knock and the door and we kind of collided. As I tried to get back on my feet a very pale hand was extended to help me up. _Edward!!!_ I thought. I gladly to took the hand and then looked up at his smiling face. "Are you okay?" He asked with his musical voice, it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you do-" But before I could finish I noticed that his eyes were no longer black, they were a light honey color. "Your eyes, did you get contacts?" I asked suddenly.

"No, it's just the different lighting." He said quickly.

"Oh sorry." I said now embarrassed.

"It's okay." He smiled a crooked smile that made me literally weak at the knees. "So what were you going to say?"

"Oh ummm…I was going to ask you why you're here." I said regaining my train of thought.

"Well Bella, believe it or not, you made quit an impression on my last time we met and I just wanted to see you again." He said tenderly leaning closer to my face.

"I'm glad; I was beginning to think that you were some figment of my imagination." I said and he laughed at this; his laugh was even more beautiful than his voice.

"So, may I come in?" He asked after he was done laughing.

"Sure." I said both nervous and excited.

"I like it." He said walking around admiring the random collections of knick-knacks my mother kept. His beauty seemed so out of place in my average home. After I gave Edward a full tour of the house, we retired to the living room and sat on the couch. We then started talking about everything, for four hours straight.

"Oh mi gosh, it's almost seven o'clock." I said as I stared at the clock, surprised that we had been talking for four hours. "Well, do you want some dinner?" I said getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm kind of on a special diet." He answered shyly.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have left overs." I said pulling out a container of pasta from yesterday. Then, once I got me food we sat down at the kitchen table and began talking again. _I wonder if he loves me. I mean he has to like me if he came to my house right? Maybe I should approach him about his feelings toward me. Yeah, yeah that's a good plan._ I thought to myself.

**Edward's POV:**

"Bella?" I said again, seeing as though she was lost in thought.

"Yeah, sorry did you say something." She said blushing.

"That is beyond frustrating." I said staring into those unnaturally deep, brown eyes.

"What is?" She said a little nervous.

"Not knowing what you're thinking." I blurted out.

"Well we are only human." She said.

"If only you knew the truth." I whispered much too low for Bella to hear.


End file.
